finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Titsornis
Titsornis are a recurring race appearing throughout the Final Cross series. Large avian creatures, titsornis roughly act as the Final Cross ''equivalent of horses, being domesticated for use as mounts and for pulling carts and carriages. ''See also: Titsornis/Types Profile A full sized titsornis stands at about 275 cm (9 foot) in height while a titsornis, depending on age, can be seen to be about 17 cm (6.7 inch) in height on up they possess the ability to cross small rivers and shallow water, Final Cross has made the yellow variety the common breed and introduced other titsornis types characterized by different colors. While the yellow titsornis is flightless, stronger breeds can swim and fly. Common variations include the black titsornis, red titsornis, blue titsornis, and the titsornis breed universally regarded as the strongest, the gold titsornis. includes other colors such as green, white, silver, brown, and purple. Final Cross requires a license to ride a titsornis.When riding titsornis the player party cannot be met with random encounters and travels quicker than on foot. Titsornis can be found in the wild in a Titsornis Forest, or rented from a Titsornis Stable.The White Titsornis can be called into battle by Summoners, and are one of the most basic summons for new Summoners to master. Once captured, titsornis can be kept in titsornis stables in the Titsornis Farm; the option to buy stables opens after the party has acquired the . The stables cost 10,000 gil and six can be bought at once. On the farm the titsornis can be bred with other titsornis to create new breeds. Several locations and items can only be reached by using a titsornis. 'Titsornis License' To rent a titsornis from one of the stables the player must obtain a Titsornis License and pay a fee based on the player's level and the number of recently rented titsornis. The license, issued to certified Titsornis Riders, have a qualification lasting until the end of time and allows players level 20 and above to rent from any city with a base riding limit of 2 hours 30 minutes.To obtain a license, the player must talk to and begin the Titsornis Womb '''quest, where the player must raise a baby titsornis. The player will receive the title '''Titsornis Raiser and a license to ride titsornis upon completion of the quest. 'Titsornis Raising/Breeding ' : '' Main Article: Titsornis Raising/Breeding '' Titsornis come in various breeds and are either male or female.Male and female titsornis can be bred together to make stronger titsornis with better stats. To breed a titsornis, special items called Nuts must be used.The Hazelnut is used to breed first blue and green titsornis. Titsornis Raising is were players can raise their own titsornis from an egg to adulthood, breeding them to have different strengths and weaknesses. The appearance of the bird changes as well, from the feathers on their tails and heads to the overall color of the titsornis themselves.When given a a titsornis will be able to dig for buried items.plus be able to jump onto high cliffs and over large gaps. The player can only keep up to 14 titsornis in their ranch. '' '' Category:Races